


Velvet Soft

by SaijSpellhart



Series: Floofy-eared Chat Blanc [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Akumatized Chat, Animal Characteristics, Animal Tendencies, F/M, Heavy Petting, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaijSpellhart/pseuds/SaijSpellhart
Summary: The most feared akuma in Paris shouldn’t be this soft, right?Marinette discovers something interesting about Chat Blanc’s... anatomy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So~ I gift you all with a little soft smut for Christmas. (Pun totally intended.)
> 
> This takes place in the AU of my floofy-eared Chat Blanc. This Chat Blanc, in case you were curious. http://saijspellhart.tumblr.com/post/175324771081/your-writing-and-your-art-is-sooo-good-youre
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy.

This was an absolute mess.

And not the pile of injured and unconscious bodies that she was hiding among. _No_ , that was a mess too, but the usual kind. The kind of mess she could have handled once the akuma had moved on and left an opening for her to escape and transform in private.

But Chat Blanc had to show up before that could happen, and from there all hell broke loose.

She remembered hearing him howl, something guttural akin to a scream of rage, and sounding utterly feral. It was startling in the same vein as a peal of thunder reverberating in the sky, like it crawled inside her body and settled deep in her bones.

It was enough to catch her off guard, but it sent the akuma tumbling over itself, scrambling to get out of his way and shaking in its boots.

Usually it was a competition between Chat Blanc and Ladybug, on who could reclaim the infected butterfly before the other. If she got it first, she would purify it and restore Paris, but if he got to it... well he ate it, absorbing its dark powers, supplementing his own, and preserving his eternal transformation.

But he was never like _this._

She watched him tear after the fleeing akuma, knocking the transformed civilian from the sky, and shredding pieces from its costume. This was the kind of rampant destruction that Paris so feared from him. This sadistic single-minded cruelty. The pure burning anger like white hot coals incarnated into the white of his leather and fur.

The fight was over in seconds, he practically ripped the butterfly from the akumatized victim, and ate it. None of the wanton destruction disappeared. Buildings stayed broken, people stayed injured, cars damaged... and Chat didn't care at all. He got what he came for.

Or so she thought.

Chat Blanc turned in her direction.

Marinette threw herself to the ground again, pretending to be one of the unconscious civilians in the street. She hoped it would work the same as it had with the akuma, that he would overlook her, ignore her and move on. With any luck those dangerous eyes filled with hatred would not fix on her.

Any other day she could face him, stand toe to toe with his selfish cruel nature. But not like this, not when he became feral. While feral he was dangerous to everyone.

A shadow fell over her. _Well fuck._

Marinette forced her eyes to stay closed, prayed that her body did not tense and betray her conscious state.

She felt muscled arms slip under her shoulders and knees, her body lifted from the ground, cradled against a hard chest. The heart within crashing like an orcish war drum.

It felt like time stopped for only a moment.

Just enough for him to hug her. Clench her selfishly against him, and crush the breath from her lungs.

Then he kidnapped her.

000

It was everything she had to keep still, to keep her body limp.

The wind stung exposed skin, chilled her nose and ears, and each soaring leap from roof to roof felt like the air blew right through her.

But his body felt like a furnace, burning hot into her side, so good that if she were not careful she might've curled into him and hummed.

_Play dead, play dead and string this out as long as you can._

She knew the moment they entered a building. Felt the harshness of the wind cut off, replaced by stagnant air and the smell of decay and dust.

 _One, two, three, four strides into the room_. The inkling suspicion that he was carrying her towards his bed threatened giggles in her throat.

"Ma Souris," Chat Blanc whined, his voice barely a whisper and breaking at the end.

"Awwwww~ Chaton, you do care." She couldn't keep it in any longer. Her facade crumbled away like a plaster shell, and she curled into his chest.

"Fffffff, you're not fucking dead!"

Marinette couldn't tell if his exclamation were a question or simply a statement. But she was grinning like a fool when Chat Blanc dumped her onto the bed like she'd stabbed him.

"Did you think that akuma killed me?"

His face contorted in disgust, ears standing erect. "Pffff— _no!"_ but his tail all poofed up like a scared kitten betrayed him.

Her grin grew ever wider. Marinette stretched over his bed languorously, propping her head on one palm and just smiled knowingly at him.

"Piss off," he hissed, throwing his back to her, ears curling, he stomped back to the window.

She thought back to the fight she'd witnessed, Chat's cry of fury, and the resulting beat down.

_He did that for me. All that screaming rage because he thought that akuma killed me._

It was as touching as it was a little frightening. She wanted to chalk this all up to his akumatized state, but she couldn't promise that Chat Noir would not have reacted the same way had he thought Ladybug died.

"You were afraid—" She was pushing him. This was dangerous and she knew it.

"Fuck you."

"—for me." _Playing with fire_. She could feel Tikki burning hotly in her pocket, a warning to be careful.

Chat Blanc turned on his heel and snarled at her, baring a mouthful of sharp fangs. "I thought you were _dead_!" he spat. "I showed up expecting to fight Ladybug, she should have been fighting that akuma." He took a step towards her. "But all I find is destruction—"

Her smug grin lessened, "I'd swear you were concerned."

"—and I find _you._ Lying on the ground like a _corpse."_ Another step towards her.

"Could it be that you actually like me?" She tilted her head up and quirked a brow at him.

Chat Blanc bent over her and curled his lip. "No."

She hummed a whispered, "I don't believe you."

"I _loath_ you."

A giggle escaped her. _Oh god,_ _he's trying too hard to cover up his feelings._ "I love you too."

There went his ears again, pricking straight up, the fur along his tail poofing out just as his pupils blew wide.

"Why?"

"Someone tells you they love you and you ask why!?"

"It's a legitimate question!" He growled in retaliation.

"You make it sound like it's something you have to earn." Marinette sat up and met his intense stare.

Chat flinched and his ears folded back, pain flickering as eyes darted to the floor.

Marinette reached up and placed a hand along his jaw. "It's not."

He stubbornly refused to meet her eyes.

"Chat," she said more sternly, "it's not something you have to earn. It's something you give freely when you care about someone."

She felt his jaw tremble for barely a second before he set it. Magenta eyes met hers, searching a moment for something. She didn't give him a chance to tell her what it was.

Marinette kissed him and his whole body tensed up beneath her lips.

"Afraid of a little kiss, Chat _Blanc,"_ She challenged. The extra emphasis on his name meant to inform him she knew exactly who she was kissing. This was no mistake.

A heated growl spilled from his throat, rising to the challenge Chat took her lips in a kiss. Marinette returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. She felt his canines even behind his lips, long enough to catch her bottom lip despite how careful he was.

Her fingers curled over his velvety ears and knotted in his thick blonde hair.

The choked sound in his throat stuttered like a chainsaw, and she couldn't tell if he was growling or purring anymore.

Soft hesitance gave way to boldness, the heat crawling like flames. Chat's strangely rough tongue swiped her bottom lip and Marinette's lips parted in invitation.

A sharp inhale, then he took the kiss deeper. Consuming her mouth, stroking her tongue, his fangs clicking clumsily against her own teeth.

Marinette moaned and dragged him down until he was kneeling on the bed. His ears flicked against her wrists, the fine fur fanning her skin, but doing nothing to cool the fire in her blood.

Chat's claws brushed her thighs experimentally.

"Mmm," she murmured her permission against his mouth.

The claws returned, raking hungrily over the fabric. Chat picked her off the bed and pulled her into his lap. She followed his lead, moving to straddle him, her knees curling over his back side.

A chill shuddered up her spine when his tail swiped over her foot, curling around her ankle.

"You're wearing shoes on my bed..." He rumbled against her lips.

Marinette trailed her kisses to the corner of his mouth, "Then take them off."

Chat nipped her lip before nudging his nose along her cheek until he bit the line of her jaw.

Marinette's breath hitched.

One clawed hand released its hold on her hips, dragging down over her leg, pausing along the way to tease the back of her knee. He stopped at her shoe before digging his claws in and shucking the footwear onto the floor. His left hand returned to hold her, while his right hand repeated the journey all over again.

Chat placed kisses below her ear, going for her neck when Marinette exposed the skin to him.

"I wanted..." his rough tongue swiped her pulse, "you to stay away from me." Claws drew up her backside to trail the muscles of her back.

"Why?" Marinette arched into his touch.

"Because I'm not Chat Noir anymore," He pressed his nose beneath her ear and inhaled deeply. "And I'm not just any old akuma— _fuck me_ , you-you smell divine."

"I know," Marinette released a shuddering breath, "that...that you're an akuma."

Chat Blanc gripped her tighter, rubbing the side of his face insistently against the spot beneath her ear. "I'm _every_ akuma, Princess."

The fur on his cat ears tickled her cheek, teasing... _tempting._ She didn't have the strength _not_ to bite him. Marinette sank her teeth into the tip of his ear.

Chat's yelp, caught up with a whine and part of a moan, and the result was a strangled animal sound. His hips bucking into her on instinct.

"Are—ah!—you trying to...to save me from yourself, Chat?"

"You've got no," he panted, "se-sense of self preservation. Always trying to save _me_ from _myself."_ His tail whipped back and forth, striking her shins.

"Someone has to." Her hips chased his, grinding down on his clothed and _very hard_ erection.

Chat made a soft keening sound. "That's...That's Ladybug's job," he stuttered through a pitched growl.

"I know." She breathed into his ear. Her fingers released his hair to glide down the planes of his back, kneading the tense muscles she found. "But you haven't made it ea-easy for m—Uh-for _L_ - _Ladybug_."

Chat Blanc quit trying not to rut against her, rising to meet her every hip movement.

"You insuf _fur_ able woman," his teeth caught the collar of her sweater. "Why do I want you? I want you, I want you so bad," he panted through clenched teeth and fabric.

"K-kitty," she gasped in surprise. _There he was. There was Chat Noir. Scraping beneath the surface of a frozen lake, reminding her he was still there with a pun._

Chat Blanc loosed a warning growl.

"Hush," she chided, pulling back just enough to ring his bell. "You're a big house cat and you know it."

Pupils blown wide with lust, followed her fingers down, notch by notch as she unzipped the front of his suit. His hands moved down to support the top of her hips, keeping her from sliding down his thighs.

"You make me sound so... _tame."_

The bell caught on his first belt, so she slipped her hands beneath the edges of the suit and slowly pushed it off his shoulder.

"Your poor bruised ego." Her eyes traced his exposed chest, admiring the way his muscles shuddered when her thumb brushed his right nipple. He was certainly built. Age had been generous to Chat, giving him the physique of a gymnast. She barely remembered the lanky boy he'd been when they first met.

"Want me to kiss it better?" She sent him a teasing smirk.

Chat bared his canines and hissed, "Quit patronizing meee."

"Yes? I heard, Yes, please kiss it better." Marinette dipped her head and kissed his chest, lips grazing his right nipple before raking it gently with her bottom teeth.

" _Merde_ , ha- _ah_ ," he groaned.

She trailed her fingers over his clenched abs and grasped the buckle on his first belt.

Chat must've objected to the disparity in their state of undress, because he interrupted her conquest over his belt to rip her sweater over her head. Tossing it carelessly in the direction her shoes had gone.

His claws caught her bra like fish hooks, he paused tilting his head to meet her eyes.

Marinette swallowed a dry thick swallow, and nodded.

"Say it," he demanded, his tongue swiping over one long canine. "Tell me you want this."

"Yes. Yes Chat."

Chat picked the clip on the front of her bra with his teeth and peeled it from her skin. Cat eyes delighting when her breasts fell free.

He wasted no time returning her teasing from before. Latching onto her left breast with his mouth, careful of his fangs. His hands holding tight to her ass, keeping her secure in his lap.

Marinette resumed working loose his belts, letting out a satisfied sigh when she unclasped the second one.

"May I?" She placed her hand back on his bell, pushing it down another notch, now that the belts were no longer stopping her.

"Yes," He said so deliberately it sounded of spite.

She had to laugh a little at that. "You act all cruel, posturing like some monster. But when it comes down to it, Chat... you aren't really bad at all."

"You say that now." Chat licked her nipple with his sandpaper-like tongue and made her gasp, then moved onto the other one, to lathe it in equal attention.

The bell stopped at the bulge of his crotch, the slider coming loose and the bell popped off in her hand.

"Oops."

Chat Blanc pulled back and raised a brow at her.

"I broke it..." Marinette held the bell up between them.

For a moment he just stared at the bell blankly. Then snatched it from her palm and tossed it into a corner. "It comes off," he assured, his hands returning to play with her breasts.

"Are-are you sure?"

" _Paws_ itive."

_Well, if he insisted._

Marinette pressed her palm against his bulge.

Chat ceased playing with her chest and moaned into her neck.

Taking courage from his reaction she slipped her hand into his suit.

He started purring into her collar bone like she revved the engine of a motorcycle.

His cock strained against the tight leather, feeling hot and thick, her fingers brushed over soft skin and then... _velvet_?

Marinette pushed her hand passed his dick, and cupped what she could only assume were his balls, they jumped at her touch.

_Yes, yes those were exactly what she thought they were. His balls really were covered in velvety fine cat fur._

"I wasn't expecting that," she chuckled.

"What?" he sounded completely lost, flinching from her neck to blink at her.

Marinette retracted her hand, and slid down his thighs onto the bed.

Chat narrowed skeptical eyes at her, the beginnings of offense flickering behind their magenta glow.

"I want to see," she explained, reaching for the crotch of his leather suit again.

He stood up from the bed before she could touch him. Ears flattened back, jaw set, he stared down his nose as the tip of his tail shook like a rattle. "What exactly were you _expecting_?"

It was Marinette's turn to blink at him in confusion.

_Oh. Ohhhhh..._

"Mon dieu, you're such a man."

"Excuse me?"

"This isn't about your dick," Marinette explained, trying and failing to keep a straight face. "which is fantastic by the way," she added with complete sincerity. "I always wondered how much of that suit was padding. Very little."

Chat Blanc continued to stare at her.

Marinette heaved a sigh, "I wasn't expecting your—uh your... _balls_ to be covered in fur."

His head cocked to the side, hand casually slipping into the suit as he fondled his package.

"Soft..." he murmured thoughtfully, as if the velvety texture of his balls was never something he considered before.

A minute passed and Marinette could only watch. Watch the man of her darkest wet dreams feeling himself up in front of her, listening to him hum in a pleased way.

_Okay, he was having waaay too much fun without her._

"Hey!"

Chat jumped, ears perking to attention.

"Yes, soft. Now quit being selfish and let me touch."

A sadistic completely self satisfied grin revealed Chat's long sharp fangs. His tail twitched twice when he eased the part in the suit down far enough to free his cock and velvet covered sack.

Chat Blanc bent and collected one of the discarded belts. He considered it for a moment before snapping it between his fists. "And what if I don't let you touch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this oneshot, and this AU, please let me know.
> 
> The idea that Chat might have velvet soft cat fur on his balls came to me at random, and I pitched it to my husband. He blinked at me a few times and walked away in silence. So I decided I need to write a oneshot about it, and my floofy-eared Chat Blanc was the only version I had of Chat that would work for this idea. Lol.
> 
> The artwork appearing in this chapter was drawn by the talented Zirio from Tumblr. And you can find the original posting of it here: https://art-of-zirio.tumblr.com/post/182145048852/drops-out-of-the-void-to-post-new-chat-art-is


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where part one left off, things get a little more heated between Marinette and Chat Blanc. But neither of them have any protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I wrote a sequel to this.

"And what if I don't let you touch?"

Marinette's eyes widened at the implications, fixing on the white leather belt in his hands before noting the challenging look in his demonic eyes.

Those magenta eyes that were smoldering with the embers of hot coals.

Marientte swallowed and her throat was parched, which was a stark contrast to how wet his words made her.

Chat Blanc kicked off his boots with ease, and she briefly noticed the claws and that his toes were elongated. But then he was climbing on the bed with a predatory grin, fangs bared, and her mind failed to focus on anything except what he might do to her.

_What she desperately wanted him to do to her._

As Chat Blanc crawled over her, Marinette moved with him, unconsciously falling back along the bed.

He paused over her, tilting his head to the side and looking her up and down with consideration.

"Well?" She prompted, tracing the line of his throat with her eyes. "What are you waiting for?"

Chat moved his weight to one arm, and took her hand. His claws teased the inside of her wrist as he drew it over her head. "I must have your permission."

Marinette couldn't stifle her chuckle. "You're so bad at this."

The belt suddenly cinched around her wrist and she gasped.

"I don't make a habit of tying women up," Chat rumbled, sitting back on his toes to snatch up her other arm.

"I was referring to you being an akuma, but that's good to know too. Does this make me your first?"

She watched Chat Blanc's ears fold back, eyes contracting and his mouth fell into a thin line. She could just make out the tips of his fangs barely poking out.

"That's enough out of you." Something warm and fluffy was stuffed in her mouth, and it took Marinette a moment to realize it was his tail.

"Mrrff!"

"Sorry I couldn't hear you." Chat teased, turning his attention back to her wrists. "You'll have to speak up, Purrincess."

Marinette tightened her jaw around his tail.

"If you bite me, I will most certainly bite you back," he warned, sounding insouciant to her threat. He was about to tighten his belt around her other wrist when he stopped short and slipped his tail out of her mouth. "Consent, now."

"I thought you wanted me to shut up?" she sneered.

An impatient growl spilled from his chest, and Chat gave a bark of exasperated amusement. "Do you want me to stop? Because this ends here and now unless you give me consent."

Marinette heaved a sigh through her nose, but a grin still curled the edges of her lips. "You have my explicit permission to continue this, Chat Blanc."

His irises grew dark as pupils blew wide again under half lidded eyes, and his wolfish grin returned.

Nervousness flickered in Marinette's expression and she added, "but please don't hurt me."

Chat's ears curled forward. His mouth drew into a serious line as a softness overtook his expression. "I promise I won't."

Seconds later his tail flicked under her nose, the fur tickling, before it forced its way into her mouth again.

" _Mmm!_ " She gasped when Chat cinched her other wrist in place, securing the belt and testing the hold.

"Too tight?"

Marinette shook her head.

"Hmmm~" Chat Blanc purred and sat back on his toes again to admire his handiwork.

He was crouched over her stomach, and Marinette could feel his velvet covered balls resting against her navel.

"Where were we?" He pondered aloud. "I seem to have forgotten why I wanted to restrain you in the first place."

_Bullshit, but if he needed a reminder..._

Marinette attempted to squirm beneath him, hands trying the leather bindings, and body arching to rub against him. The leather belt held, keeping her wrists bound firmly together above her head.

"Haaah, that's right." Chat dropped to his knees so that he was straddling her midsection. His hand took hold of his semi-hard dick and he began stroking it back to attention. "We were going to make you watch."

Marinette could feel his tail twitching in her mouth, seeming to respond to the way he touched himself.

Eventually his other hand joined in and began to fondle his sack. She watched his nimble fingers sensually massage the fine fur there, while his other hand continued to pump his now very hard erection.

 _Oh God_. He was really giving her a show, and she suffered front row seats caught between frustrated and extremely aroused.

"It's so soft," he purred, and his thumb slid over the tip of his dick, smearing precum.

She had a feeling he was referring to his balls, rather than the skin on the head of his cock, but either way this was torture so she squirmed in the restraints again. Her heals kicked against the bed desperate to find some friction, but ultimately useless when Chat Blanc wasn't even jostled.

"What's the matter?" Chat brought his clawed thumb to his lips, making certain Marinette was watching him as he licked it clean. "Are you feeling neglected, Ma Souris?"

"Mmmmf!" She flexed her jaw around his tail and was rewarded with his sharp inhale when her teeth dug in.

Chat Blanc removed his hands from himself, only for his cock to continue twitching. His eyes flashed a warning when he caught her stare, but high on defiance she only bit down harder.

Chat's cat-like yowl ripped through the decrepit apartment and quite possibly the rest of the vacant building.

He ripped his tail from her mouth and was upon her in seconds, claws smashing into the bed on either side of her head. With fangs bared, his tail lashed aggressively behind him and breaths spilled out in ragged pants.

"Oops," Marinette said coyly, not an ounce of remorse in her tone.

Chat took one last sharp breath through his nose before snorting. A second later he dropped down and sank his fangs into the tender part of her shoulder.

"Cha- _aaaat!"_ Marinette wasn't aware that a bite from him could feel like _this_. But even while pain shocked her system, pleasure chased down her nerves and left her aching.

When he released her, her body suddenly relaxed and hit the bed.

It was her turn to breath raggedly, attempting to catch her breath after the surge of pain induced pleasure had receded. She hadn't even realized she'd arched into him in the moment.

A rough tongue swiped her abused flesh, working to soothe the wound. As he worked, his chest began rumbling with a gentle purr that somehow felt more comforting than any of his other purrs.

Chat appeared to sober up from his feral outburst and his voice was rough when he whispered, "I-I'm sorry."

Marinette could only blink up at the ceiling. _Why was he apologizing for that? It was hot as hell._

"Did I... did I hurt you?" He pulled back to study her.

 _Oh._ She couldn't help the swell of endearment she felt at his concern. "I uh... yes? But also I-I liked it."

Chat's ears pricked forward, pupils blowing wide again. The rumbling in his chest that had faltered into silence with his concern, started up again with a stutter. With the bitterness of remorse and worry washed away, his tongue swiped over his lips, and curled over fangs, seeming to savor another taste in his mouth.

He released a drunken hum among his purring, "you taste like... luck."

It was like someone injected her veins with ice water, because Marinette felt cold. _He bit me, he bit me, he bit me. Oh no. Ohno-ohno-ohno._ It was the one thing Tikki had told her time and time again not to let him do.

Chat bent down again to drag his rough tongue over the bite, lapping the bit of blood from where the tips of his canines had pierced her skin.

The way his tongue worked the wound, and his pleased purring caused a shudder to ripple down her body.

_This wasn't so bad._

_This was good actually._

Chat Blanc began sucking, and it felt like warmth was being drawn from her toes, up her body and towards the bite in her shoulder.

 _Really,_ really _good._

Tikki suddenly chomped down on the edge of her ear.

"Ah!" The instinct to slap at the Kwami caused her to pull at the belt still holding her wrists. Marinette squirmed away from Tikki's surprisingly sharp teeth, and ended up rubbing against Chat Blanc who was still straddling her stomach.

Her small cry of discomfort was enough to sober Chat. He pulled away and blinked several times until his pupils narrowed back into clarity. The drunken lust that had curled his smile before drew into a frown.

Chat leaned over her—his exposed abs coming so dangerously close to her nose that she could have licked them—and his claws began loosening the belt.

 _Don't look down, don't look down._ Marinette sucked in a hard breath. _Mon dieu_. Not like she hadn't already gotten an eyeful of his cash and prizes, but nothing quite matched a view like this.

She felt the pressure on her wrists give way, and Chat sat back again, with his belt in hand.

Marinette unconsciously massaged her skin, the remnants of her modesty causing her to fold her hands over her exposed breasts. She had half a mind to tell him that her cry of pain hadn't been caused by the restraints, but then she'd have to piece together another explanation for what it had been for, and the proximity of all Chat's assets had long since robbed her of any higher thought.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Worry began festering in her stomach. Was he going to back off because he was concerned he'd hurt her? Had Tikki just cock blocked things?

Come to think of it she hadn't actually discussed with the Kwami whether sleeping with an akuma was acceptable or not. She didn't even plan for things to go this way, or this far, stuff just sorta happened. Not that she was complaining; the sexual tension between them had gotten so thick that it was starting to affect her dreams—night dreams, day dreams, _wet dreams_.

"Good," Chat purred, drawing her attention back to him. "I'd like to try something different now."

He slipped off of her with all the boneless grace of a feline. His claws scraped the floor, and whether his following stretch was simply to loosen his muscles or for her benefit, she still appreciated the gesture. Maybe even a bit too much.

He had a fantastic backside, made even nicer with everything allowed to hang free.

"Now where is that bell?"

It was an effort but Marinette managed to rip her eyes from Chat Blanc to hiss at the Kwami still hiding in her hair.

"Tikki, do you want me to stop?"

The Kwami's response came right next to her ear; a tinkling giggle like the sound of bells, immediately silenced when she clapped her paws over her mouth. When she spoke it was barely a whisper and only loud enough for her to hear. "I don't care who you choose to love Marinette. I think it's beautiful. But you shouldn't let him bite you again."

"No biting, gotcha," Marinette confirmed, speaking the words with barely a breath, and trusting her kwami's superior hearing. "But I need a favor. I don't have any protection."

00

Tikki grew wide eyed, her tiny paws curling over her chosen's ear.

_Right, protection. Humans needed contraceptives and things so they didn't create babies._

As the Kwami of creation she loved babies. She loved when life was created. But she also understood there was a time a place for babies, and Marinette was trying to be responsible. It was enough to make the Kwami swell with pride.

"How am I supposed to help?"

"I dunno, a lucky charm or something?"

Tikki chanced a peek at Chat Blanc, who was busy rifling through discarded clothing in search of his bell.

"I'll be back in a minute." She pressed a kiss to Marinette's temple. "Try to drag out your fun until I return." Tikki had to suppress a laugh at the way her chosen flushed an embarrassed crimson.

Quick as lightning she zipped out of Marinette's hair, dropped over the edge of the bed, and flickered along the wall until she phased through the door to the bathroom.

Tikki heaved a sigh of relief when darkness greeted her, and it was only her own glow that illuminated the enclosed space. The bathroom was just as dismal and in need of repair as the rest of the condemned building. Paint was peeling off the walls, the mirror was broken, the tile pulled up or cracked, and even the old bathtub suffered a series of gouges reminiscent of claw marks.

Being a creature of magic, she had no reason to breath, but even still Tikki found herself employing mortal focusing techniques to control the amount of energy she would draw on.

"You can do this," she told herself. Anther inhale, "Keep it small." Another slow exhale, "Keep it controlled."

One last slow breath.

"Lucky charm."

Tikki could feel the power well up from inside her, swirling like a vortex up through her chest and out the glowing spot on her forehead. It surged into the ceiling of the bathroom where the sparkling energy crackled in arcs.

A stray arc jumped from the ceiling onto the broken mirror, and Tikki cringed when the shards of glass pulled themselves together, returning to a pristine unbroken state. Arc by arc magic crawled through the room restoring damaged bits back to their former glory. Years of dirt, decay, and damage reversed in a matter of seconds.

"This isn't good."

Eventually the sparkling pink magic fizzled itself out, plunging the bathroom into darkness again, and for a second Tikki wondered if the magic had failed to conjure a Lucky Charm.

Then suddenly sparks of light erupted across the ceiling like thousands of blazing starbursts. The pop of each starburst produced a red and black spotted foil square.

Tikki watched in horror as condoms rained from the ceiling in biblical proportions.

At some point during the creation of the red (and black) sea in the bathroom, the Kwami had clapped her paws over her eyes. It wasn't until the soft pattering of foil had ceased that she even dared gaze upon the horror her powers had conjured.

Condoms.

Condoms covering every surface.

Overflowing from the sink, blanketing the floor, and flooding the bathtub.

Marinette was going to kill her.

If Chat Blanc entered the bathroom there was not going to be a plausible explanation for the obscene amount of protection. Which meant there was only one solution.

Tikki began shoveling armfuls of condoms into the cupboard below the sink. Filling the cupboard to the brim, she moved onto the medicine cabinet above the sink, cramming as many that would fit. Then stuffed the remainder inside the air vents.

The condoms were made of magic; If her memory served they would disappear in twenty-four hours. _Maybe thirty-six. Or it might have been forty-eight._ She really wasn't good with the small measurements of time.

Clutching a couple foil packets to her chest, Tikki heaved a relieved sigh and squeezed under the bathroom door.

00

Back in the main room Marinette had managed to coax Chat into a position where his back was to the bathroom.

Things had simmered down to something more sensual and his claws were now buried in her hair as he kissed her. Her own hands were dragging over his chest and her thumbs drew slow circles over his hard nipples. A sensitive area she had learned.

"So what did you have in mind that you needed that bell?" she murmured against his mouth.

Something red in her peripheral zipped from under the bathroom door and across the floor to the pants that she'd taken off while Chat had been preoccupied with his bell.

Tikki paused to stuff some foil squares into the pant's pocket before shooting Marinette the equivalent to a thumbs up. Then she phased through the floor, granting them some privacy.

Chat broke their kiss, his hot breath fanning her cheek. He pulled his claws from her hair, but continued placing kisses over the line of her jaw. She heard the jingle of his bell when his lips pressed against a sensitive spot just below her ear. His fangs teased her skin, and Marinette cursed the delighted shiver that coursed her body.

The memories of his bite still fresh, and she ached to feel it again, despite her mind screaming against it.

He pushed his belt into her hands, bell jingling and clearly attached.

"I want to be your..." he hesitated, seeming to roll the word around in his mouth, "... _Chaton."_

~0000~

Bonus:

Much much later......

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Eden Daphne on Tumblr and Instagram.
> 
> So my theory is that Tikki has equally strong and out of control powers without her chosen, same as Plagg has been shown to have in the show. Some of my theories include, accidentally fixing decades worth of damage in a radius around her, healing wounds or sickness and making the subject of her healing live unnaturally long lives, and lastly conjuring an over abundance of lucky charms. 
> 
> I came up with the stupid idea that Tikki makes it rain condoms when she tries to conjur some contraception for Marinette. And then entertained the idea that she would have to hide it. 
> 
> From there it was brought to my attention how funny it would be should Chat Blanc discover is, and the condoms rain from his medicine cabinet all over him. 
> 
> Which then led to me commissioning Eden to draw that. And then it meant I had to write a sequel to Velvet so that the art would actually have context. 
> 
> So here we are.


End file.
